x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Mulder
Fox William "Spooky" Mulder (born Friday, October 13, 1961) was the FBI Special Agent assigned to the X-Files during the 1990s. In 2002, he went on the run from the law with his former partner Dana Scully. He is the supposed son of William and Teena Mulder, and brother of Samantha Mulder. His half-brother is Jeffrey Spender. (Spender's father, CGB Spender, had an affair with Mrs. Mulder.) Pre-FBI Life When he was 12, Fox's sister Samantha was abducted by extraterrestrials. This led to an obsession with the topic, which would later inspire his work on The X-Files. He graduated summa cum laude from Oxford University in 1986 with a bachelor's degree in Psychology. FBI Career From there he went on to the FBI Academy at Quantico, Virginia graduating with honors in 1986. Initially assigned to the Behavioral Science Unit, a section of the FBI which focuses on psychology and its applications in law enforcement, Mulder gained fame within the FBI for his 1990 psychological profile of Monty Props, which led to that killer's capture. The X-Files In 1991, Mulder gave up what seemed to be a rapidly rising career in Behavorial Sciences to examine the X-Files - cases that had been declared unsolved due to mysterious or unexplainable evidence or circumstances. His dedication to these cases earned him the derisive nickname "Spooky" and a basement office with only dusty skylight windows - the walls of which he has decorated with a flying saucer poster proclaiming "I Want to Believe", among other "spooky" artifacts. Special Agent Dana Scully, a medical doctor, was assigned to The X-Files with Mulder. Mulder and Scully's first assignment together was the investigation of the mysterious deaths of high school students in Oregeon. After the X-Files Closed Eventually The X-Files were closed, and Mulder and Scully were assigned to other projects. At one point, Mulder and Scully worked with Darius Michaud's FBI team staking out a building in Dallas, Texas which has had a bomb threat. Mulder discoveres the bomb across the street in a vending machine. Mulder managed to escape before the bomb exploded. Through evidence given him by a paranoid doctor, Mulder grew to believe that the bomb was deliberately allowed to explode to destroy evidence of some victims of the alien virus. Despite the fact that he and Scully were in danger of losing their jobs at a hearing led by A.D. Jana Cassidy, and attended by A.D. Skinner, they pursued the evidence. But when Scully was stung by a bee infected with the virus, and was kidnapped, a desperate Mulder seeks her out. The Well-Manicured Man told him where to find her, in Antarctica, and what the antidote is but in doing so, lost his life. Mulder journeyed to Antarctica and saved Scully, in the process discovering a secret lab run by the Cigarette-Smoking Man and his colleague Strughold. The lab was destroyed when the alien ship lying dormant came back to life. Mulder managed to witness the alien craft prior to becoming unconcious. Later, Mulder and Scully gave evidence at the hearing where Cassidy routinely ignored their remarks. The X-Files were later reopened. After the X-Files Were Reopened Scully and Mulder's first case after the X-Files were reopened led to them hunting for a deadly creature in Arizona. What they found revived Mulder's belief in aliens, but he and Scully were discredited when they discovered that they were not reassigned to The X-Files. Instead, Special Agents Diana Fowley and Jeffrey Spender took over. Mulder was abducted after returning to the location of their first investigation. He returned dead months later, only to be brought back three months later, having been biologically preserved by an alien virus that would otherwise have turned him into an alien-replaced Super Soldier if not for the quick work of Scully. FBI Work History * 1986- FBI Academy student, instructor FBI Agent William Patterson * 1986-1988 FBI General Assignment Agent * 1988-1991 FBI Special Agent, Violent Crimes Section, partner Special Agent Jerry Lamana, supervisor Section Chief Reggie Purdue * 1992-1994 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Section Chief Scott Blevins * 1994- FBI General Assignment Agent * 1994-1998 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 1998- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor FBI Agent Darius Michaud * 1998-1999- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Alvin Kersh * 1999-2000- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2001- FBI General Assignment Agent Informants Mulder has had several informants over time. The Lone Gunmen and an unknown person called "Danny" have been two of Mulder's main sources of information. When he first began working on The X-Files, Deep Throat began providing Mulder with information. When Deep Throat was killed, X took his place. Marita Covarrubias, a Special Representative of the UN Secretary General, replaced X after his death. Mulder's Relationship with Dana Scully Originally Scully was assigned as Mulder's partner to spy on him and debunk his work. Over time, though, Scully found herself becoming Mulder's allie and growing a close relationship with him. A hard-bitten skeptic, Scully slowly became convinced of the truth of "the Conspiracy" only after working with Mulder for several years. Most of the time, Mulder and Scully had complete oposite views on cases. While Mulder usually looked towards paranormal explanations, Scully typically stuck to more convential explanations. For most of their association, Mulder and Scully had an emotionally intimate but strictly platonic relationship (apart from some verbal flirting). Even after working side by side for years, they almost always address each other by their surnames. Eventually, Mulder and Scully became romantically involved. : Fox Mulder was played by American actor David Duchovny. Mulder, Fox